Amy's Glasses
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: The only piece left of his beloved Amy, the Doctor recalls his troubles and misadventures after his beloved Ponds were taken. Times change, just like the Doctor, not always for the better. Post- "The Angels take Manhattan" leading into "The Snowmen" will include some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Thanks for checking out my new story. I haven't written a fanfic in a long while and hopefully this a lot better than my old ones (yikes!) Anyways, I came up with this idea after watching "The Angels Take Manhattan" and "The Snowmen" recently. It's my first attempt at Doctor Who fanfiction so be nice if I don't get everything down perfectly (especially grammar). So, basically this is going to be one long piece, but I'm breaking up into segments so they're not necessarily full chapters like you'd find in a regular story. They're going to be fairly short segments, but I'm going to publish two tonight and (hopefully) I'll be finishing more to publish soon, but I'm a bit notorious for disappearing without a trace and showing up a month later to continue something, so don't be too surprised! Well, as you could tell by the story title and brief description that this a darker more emotional piece about what the Doctor went through after losing the Ponds *sniffle* leading up to "The Snowmen" and I might even write more after that, but we'll see. The one thing I liked about "The Snowmen" was that the Doctor kept Amy's glasses and I find that significant. I really wasn't a big fan of the special overall and am a bit tired of seeing people falling from tall places (MOFFAT!). Anyways, enjoy part 1 and go ahead and let me know what you think. Thanks! :)

* * *

The Doctor reached down gently, his hand shaking slightly as he caressed the edge of the frames and picked them up between his fingers, raising them into the light to observe them better. Through the lenses he could see everything like a reflection. A reflection of that day in its entirety. That day in Manhattan.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her in them. Sitting there in the park, his little Amelia Pond. But she wasn't little anymore and it hurt. Deep down somewhere in his hearts it pained him. The Doctor remembered looking at her, really looking, and seeing that his little Pond wasn't there anymore. She's been replaced by a strong, grown woman. She wasn't even a Pond now. She was a Williams, but for some reason calling her Pond made him feel better, that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't end in disaster this time. That his little Amy would always be there with him. That was when he realized that time was taking its toll on his beloved and there was nothing he could do about it. At first he pretended it was their fault, that they made the little lines of age on the creases of her eyes, but it wasn't them. In all reality it was him, but he denied it. He wouldn't let it be true. He wouldn't accept it.

It had happened so many times before and he'd let it. His companions always ended up worse off than they'd been when he found them. A soft tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek followed by a stream of more and he let out a horrible choking cry that echoed in the lonely silence of the TARDIS that had once been inhabited by his friends…his family. Memories were brought back of the Time War, of the family he'd lost to it, but they were no more. Just like everyone else he'd dared to love.

The Doctor recalled reading the last chapter title of the _Melody Malone_ book. The pain that had consumed him was too much to bear, and he'd been so angry, so upset. No one could console him. He'd read it…and then it had to happen. He was reminded of the ripping sensation inside when he'd watched her and Rory jump from the hotel rooftop, the horror that it was possible that the paradox wouldn't work, but it had. He remembered grasping hold of both of them, enveloping them in a hug as if to protect them from anything out to harm them. Soon he discovered the truth though. He couldn't protect them and soon his joy was shattered once more. The apology could never be enough. Rory had been taken by the angel and his name permanently engraved on the stone that lie above his grave. A pang of guilt arose in the Doctor's throat as he pleaded with his fairy tale Amelia to come back. He couldn't lose both of them. Losing Rory was bad enough, but to lose Amelia would be worse. She'd seared onto his hearts and he loved her more than anything, well, almost anything. After all, the TARDIS had been with him forever. Her last words came back to him "Raggedy Man, goodbye." Maybe it had been a sign? A sign that his little Amelia was still there, but that she wasn't afraid and that she no longer needed his protection. The Doctor had dropped to his knees as she disappeared, reaching out as if he could bring her back from the clutches of death, but now her name was beneath Rory's and she was gone. He'd never see his Amelia Pond again.

If River hadn't been there he would've stayed, crying out until the night came and lying over her grave. But even River had to go eventually. He went back for the last page. He hated endings, but it didn't matter, he needed to read that afterword, to know his Ponds we all right. The Doctor sat alone on the bench in that park, gently putting on the one thing he had left of her. Somehow having them on was a comfort as he read and he kept them, glad that his Amy and Rory had been able to be together in the end. Still, a cold spark arose deep inside him and he would never be the same again. This fairy tale had no happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ok, here's the second segment. I plan on releasing more sometime in the future, probably that will take place closer to and during the time when "The Snowmen" happened. Just so you know I won't have any Clara (Oswin)/ Doctor because, personally, I really don't like her, but I still plan on writing about her and hope I can do her a bit of justice. She's a little too...perfect for my taste seeing as I like more flawed characters like Rose and the Ponds feeding off of the concept that drew me to Doctor Who to begin with, that ordinary people can do extraordinary things. Obviously, from what we've seen so far, Clara/Oswin is certainly not ordinary! XD Anyways, this segment features my OC Audrey Tabard who I rp and also like to include in some of my stories. Maybe if you guys are interested I'll write more about her and maybe, eventually, I'll have her go on an adventure with the Doctor. Who knows...in the meantime, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! :)

* * *

He couldn't take it. Everything reminded him of them and it made the hurt grow every time he looked around. Piece by piece the Doctor slowly ripped his TARDIS apart. He felt so guilty for treating her that way, but it had to be done. Over time the beautiful bright and warm colors that had been so cherished by the Doctor were replaced by cold and dull ones. He surrounded himself with what he felt inside. In many ways the TARDIS reflected himself. He used to be so energetic and happy, but the reality of his existence had finally caught up with him as he realized just how much suffering he'd caused in his past. Everyone was gone and it was his fault. The Doctor had decided to lock himself away in the sorrow of his newly changed TARDIS and refused to bring it from the clouds where he now kept it. He let the outside get neglected, the once bright blue shine that he'd once been so proud of was gone and now that TARDIS's paint was peeling away, revealing the old brown wood that showed no one cared anymore. It wasn't that the Doctor really didn't care, he just had no motivation. Nothing to look forward to. He didn't want to cause pain anymore or feel it himself. By isolating himself he figured he saved himself the pain of loss.

On some occasions the Doctor would come down from his box in the sky to observe the people on Earth. So oblivious they were to what he'd done for them. He was tired now. Did the universe want him to be alone? It certainly seemed that way and he was tired of it. He was alone even though he'd been many a time not to travel by himself. It didn't matter though. No one could ever fully repair his hearts now. He sat on park benches observing those who passed him by. Could one of them be a potential companion? No, he promised himself not to think about that. One day a girl sat down next to him on one of those benches. The Doctor sat bent over, his elbows on his knees as he watched the passersby. He glanced over at her and looked away with a scowl.

"Hello sir. Hope you don't mind that I sit here." Came her hesitant voice and he looked back at her radiant smile.

"No." He replied somberly and looked away.

"Are you alright?" Came the voice again, but this time when the Doctor looked back he didn't see the girl, but saw Rose. Something about the way she spoke, the way her golden brown hair fell around her face, something reminded him of Rose. The girl didn't even look like Rose, but perhaps there was something special there. The sparkle in her eyes, the same that Rose had when he'd first met her in his ninth regeneration.

"Yes." He replied with a quick nod, his face growing warm. He had a bad feeling that if he stayed too long he'd want to invite her to come with him and the last thing he wanted was to put someone else in danger. He considered it a weakness of his really, inviting pretty girls on adventures.

"Well, you don't seem alright…" Her voice trailed off. The Doctor sat up and leaned back on the bench, looking over at her skeptically.

"What's your name?" He asked, pushing his glasses, Pond's glasses up up on his nose.

"Audrey." She replied simply, offering another of those smiles.

"Pleased to meet you Audrey…and you're right. I'm not alright at all."

The girl, Audrey, furrowed her brow. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you need someone to talk to about it…"

"No." The Doctor shook his head, looking into the stormy blue eyes of the young woman and then turning away quickly.

Audrey frowned a bit and let out a short sigh.

"What about you Audrey? How are you?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Audrey turned back to him. "I'm fine I suppose…came here after an interview to clear my thoughts."

"You're a writer?"

"Yes, a journalist for _The London Times_. Crime reporter, not the most fun articles to write. I'd much rather travel and write about that." She shrugged nonchalantly.

The Doctor's hearts gave a lurch. "Well, I'm a traveler myself Audrey." He stated, his throat going dry.

"Really? How wonderful for you." She replied, genuinely interested.

The Doctor rose abruptly from his seat. "I should go now." He said, looking out over the park and beginning to walk away. Here he was again, so eager to show someone all of space and time.

"Wait!" Audrey called after him and he whirled around to face her. "I'd at least like to know your name." She told him.

He walked back to the bench and knelt down in front of her, putting his hands on hers. "I'm the Doctor… and I promise you, Audrey, that someday you'll see the world and beyond." He said softly, looking into her eyes and giving the slightest traces of a smile. Then he walked away without even giving Audrey the chance to ask "Doctor Who?"


End file.
